1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-compartment, product sample-containing packet with printed material attached for distribution through the mail.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide samples of various products to consumers by packaging the samples in small vials, bottles or packets. Distribution of these samples through the mail in the past has been ineffective, expensive, and wasteful. Prior to the present invention, small bottles containing samples have been packaged in separate boxes for mailing purposes. Literature regarding the sample is placed inside the boxes or arrives separately from the sample. This is an ineffective and expensive method of distributing the sample and a waste of packaging
It is also known to distribute samples in small vials by handing them to potential customers in stores. These vials are held in place by a slot in a cardboard holder.
A device for mailing vials is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,029 wherein a combination mailer packet has a vial positioned between opposable leaves.
Liquid samples contained in packets are also publicly distributed. It is known in the art to attach these sample packets to magazines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,574 describes a liquid sample envelope supported within an envelope intended for insertion into a publication for purposes of distribution through
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,494 describes attaching a printed distribution message to the margin or sealed edge of a liquid-proof envelope package for identification purposes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,306; 3,076,541; 2,764,829; and 1,850,369 are also of possible relevance with respect to the general state of the art.